


Kindred Spirits

by flickawhip



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12513616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Esme gets down to fun with her lover.RP Fic.





	Kindred Spirits

Jillian had known Esme for years and yet, she had been somewhat timid as she made her way over to Esme's house, knocking softly on the door even as she settled to wait. This would be the first time they took things beyond 'friendship'. Esme slowly opened the door. 

"Hey Es..."

Esme smiled.

"Hello Jillian."

"Can I... come in?"

"Of course you can."

Jillian smiled, making her way inside. Esme smiled and closed the door behind her. 

"So..."

"So...indeed."

Jillian smiled softly. 

"What changed?"

"What do you mean?"

"You... never used to ask me over before?"

Esme smiled and shrugged.

"I'm a frustrated, unsatisfied and horny housewife with a limp dicked husband....I need to get my fun times somehow..."

She purred teasingly. 

"Aw honey."

Jillian murred, moving to kiss Esme softly. 

"Let me take care of you, pretty girl?"

Esme murred and kissed back.

"By the way you do know I'm just teasing right?"

She purred as they kissed.

"Me and Carl have a great sex life and he's no limp dick....even if I do tell people he is for fun."

"I know Es.. I know.... but you clearly need to get laid.. again."

"What’s new there?"

"Mmm, you picked me?"

Esme smiled.

"Well don't disappoint me then."

She teased lovingly. 

"Yes ma'am."

Jillian laughed, kissing her gently. Esme purred and kissed back. Jillian smiled and slowly deepened it. Esme purred and let her. 

"You like that?"

"I love it."

"More?"

"Yes please."

Jillian smiled and moved to cup and caress her breasts. Esme mewed. 

"You like that Esme?"

"Oh yes."

"More?"

"Please."

"Tell me if you need me to slow down?"

"I'm not a doughnut sweetie."

"Doesn't hurt to remind people."

Esme smiled.

"So sweet but I'm hard to hurt sweetie.... except in the heart....so feel free to be as rough as you need to be with me in order to get off."

Jillian smiled softly, kissing her tenderly. 

"Well, I don't really need roughness."

Esme smiled and murred softly into the tender kiss. 

"Let me love you?"

"I'd like that."

Jillian smiled, moving to undress Esme. Esme purred and let her. 

"Okay?"

"Yes."

"Ready to play?"

"Ooooooh so ready."

"Lie back on the bed for me baby."

Esme did as she was asked. Jillian soon settled over her, kissing her even as she moved to cup and caress her breasts. Esme murred and kissed back. Jillian smiled, running a hand lower. Esme murrs turned to mews. Jillian soon began to tease her clit. Esme began to shiver with pleasure. Jillian smiled and pushed swiftly inwards, soon setting a pace. Esme mewled. Jillian slowly upped her pace. Esme continued to mewl. Jillian upped her pace again. 

"Come for me baby."

Esme mewled and came apart.


End file.
